one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyribbit VS Flame Hyenard
Description Kirby Triple Deluxe vs Mega Man X7! Two of the most infamous fire bosses turn up the heat to see who will burn to the ground! Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1xJwgaveF0fyOi8Ocr4Ar51JkDujdilREeAfX2bwhWzQ/edit?usp=sharing Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K911vKN02WU&index=53&list=PLhHcMbVmbwCcHNp6B2AKHbq7cKG4z0qHk Furious Fire - Donkey Kong Country Returns] In an active volcano, Pyribbit is sleeping. Flame Hyenard came with his Mechaniloid does his signature battle cry. Flame Hyenard: BURN TO THE GROUND! Pyribbit woke up from the annoying sound and became furious. Both prepared to fight. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfGcfPK7MsE Bowser Battle - Super Mario World (Fortune Street Remix)] THIS IS GOING TO BE A HOT BATTLE! BRING IT ON! Who are you rooting for? Pyribbit Flame Hyenard 60 Flame Leonard sent out his clones to attack Pyribbit while yelling "BURN TO THE GROUND!" Pyribbit simply jumped out of the way. Flame Leonard's mech launched missiles towards Pyribbit, but Pyribbit jumped out of most of them before he landed on top of Flame Leonard's Mechaniloid. 50 Flame Leonard created more clones while yelling "BURN TO THE GROUND!" The clones all attacked Pyribbit. Pyribbit tried slamming them with fire, but it was no use since the real Flame Leonard is not damaged. The clones knocked Pyribbit into the lava. Flame Leonard: BURN TO THE GROUND! BURN! BURN! Pyribbit survived the fall. Flame Leonard thought he won the day, but Pyribbit used his tongue to grab Flame Leonard and hurl him into a pile of floating rocks. 40 Pyribbit then barreled towards Flame Hyenard, slamming him into another pile of rocks. Pyribbit then groundpounded and breathed fire on the ground, causing the ground to catch fire. However, Flame Hyenard made clones and did his infamous circling trick, and when Pyribbit tried to jump out, they all tackled him. Flame Hyenard: BURN! BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! As Pyribbit got repeatedly tackled, he started to get very frustrated. 30 Despite that, Pyribbit launched a few rocks from the head, and the rocks slammed at Flame Hyenard and his clones. Flame Hyenard tried to prepare for another strike, but Pyribbit jumped into another rock formation and roared, creating fire pillars that rushed into Flame Hyenard. 20 Flame Hyenard responded by calling more missile strikes, but Pyribbit dodged them all again by simply jumping around. However, Flame Hyenard and his clones created a fire blast that collided with Pyribbit. Flame Hyenard: BURN TO THE GROUND! Flame Hyenard spammed more missiles from the Mechaniloid, which exploded on Pyribbit multiple times. 10 Flame Hyenard jumped into Pyribbit and launched fireballs and tackles onto Pyribbit to finish him off. But at the last second, Pyribbit grabbed one of the clone with the tongue and flung it into the other clones. With enough room to jump away, Pyribbit hopped away from Flame Hyenard and breathed fire and soot on Flame Hyenard and the clones, blinding them. He then launched lava pillars straight towards his opponents and jumped into a volcano, creating a premature eruption. As Flame Hyenard gets helplessly swept away by the lava pillars, rocks piled on the infamous Maverick before being ultimately crushed as Pyribbit landed on the pile. KO! Pyribbit hopped out of the way and watched the rock formation sink. Results [https://youtu.be/Y9rdPAuOvsw Boss Theme - Kirby: Triple Deluxe] This melee’s winner is... PYRIBBIT Pyribbit roars in victory. Trivia * Pyribbit's wake up is inspired by the time when Taranza provoked him to fight Kirby in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. * Many of the combatants’ moves are based on what they are infamous for in their respective games (Pyribbit jumping around too much, Flame Hyenard’s infamous yell). * Flame Hyenard’s death is based on Pyribbit’s defeated scene also from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Category:SettleItInSSB Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight